The Next Step
by Teal06
Summary: This begins directly after ENDGAME. Seven is having trouble adjusting to the full scale of emotions she now has. Will Chakotay help her sort them out, or will everything just fall apart? C/7
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place directly after Endgame. **

**If you always wished Chakotay and Janeway would get together, then don't read on. But, if you wished the writers had a bit more time to develop a relationship between C/7, then I hope you enjoy my take on their relationship. And major kudos to scifiromance who does awesome jobs with these two lovely characters (read their stuff). Thanks for the inspiration.**

Cheers rose up from all decks on Voyager. They were finally home. The captain broke out the champagne in the mess hall, so as the crew rotated off duty, they could come in and celebrate. Chakotay watched the crowds ebb and flow, mingling and listening to the excited plans of his crewmates—but all the while his radar was keenly aware of one particular person, also shifting in and out of the crowd. Seven. She looked displaced, her blue eyes pinched at the corners with worry. He watched her attempt conversation and then move away, towards the windows where she could stand and stare out at the docking station outside. He hadn't seen her look that alone in years.

Before he could move towards her, Tom Paris entered the room to shouts of congratulations and accolades concerning the birth of his new daughter. He brushed past them all. "Where's the captain?" His tone sounded serious, but Chakotay could see a playful glint in Tom's eyes.

All eyes focused on Janeway. "Are you looking for me, Tom?" Her voice mocked his demand.

"You got that right." He pulled out a bottle of Tarkailain Whiskey, handing it over to her with a flourish. "I don't know how you did it, Captain, but you won the pool!" Every one cheered. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"The only thing that could make this win more meaningful is if I could have bet on your beautiful baby girl's birthplace."

"Oh, really? I thought you said the Alpha Quadrant on the sheet."

"If I got that right, you owe me a whole lot more than a bottle of Whiskey." She accepted the bottle and gave Tom a motherly pat on the shoulder. "Seriously, though, I do have an announcement to make." The room quieted down as Janeway cleared her throat, tapped her com badge and began. "Attention Voyager. Welcome home. It's my understanding that we will spend the night here in space dock, and tomorrow we'll be escorted to Earth, landing on soil just outside San Francisco. I know some of you might be reticent about our homecoming. None of you should worry. I know things are going to change over the next few days—some of us will be going our separate ways. But before we do I want to tell you that I've never served with a finer group of people. Please keep in touch with each other—we're a family created by circumstance, perseverance, sacrifice and victory. Let's not lose that. You are to be congratulated." She lifted her glass in salute towards the crowd.

The room erupted in accolades and shouts of "Hear, hear!"

Chakotay grinned, caught up in the excitement, but not so caught up that he didn't notice Seven slipping out of the dining hall. As the crew continued to mingle, he backed out of the crowd and followed her. He trotted up the hall, making his way past revelers and caught up to her at the turbo lift.

"Where are you headed?"

Seven's head snapped around, and she gave him a cautious smile. Just then three more crew members came whooping down the hall. Frowning at them she sighed. "I feel the need to be alone."

A month ago, Chakotay would have believed her. But he was getting to know the woman under her Borg controlled exterior—and he could tell by the furrow in her brows something else was troubling her.

"It's pretty chaotic around here. I haven't eaten dinner yet, have you?"

Seven paused, and Chakotay imagined her going through her mind like she would the computer's subroutines, scanning for memory of eating.

"No. In fact, I'm hungry."

He grinned at her. "Excellent. We never did finish our dinner date. Care to join me?" He put his arm out to her confidently, but on the inside praying she'd agree. When she took his arm he let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Afraid I'd say no?" She raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"No. Not at all." Chakotay patted her hand and led her down the hallway, around several corners, to his quarters. Revelers continued to rush past them, laughing. As they stepped inside his quarters, all the noise from the hallway was cut off, and a peaceful silence surrounded them. He motioned for her to sit on the sofa. Seven walked past the dining table, touching the flowers she'd given him only two days before as she passed by.

Chakotay started pushing buttons on the replicator, preparing their meal. "Those flowers still going strong—I thought they would have wilted by now."

"I am sorry about that." Her voice held a hint of hesitation.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "What?"

"I recently read that flowers are usually given by the male in a relationship, not the female."

He brought their food, fillet of sole with a cream sauce over risotto, to her and sat next to her on the sofa.

"I don't know about that. I like flowers." His heart was still singing at the words "in a relationship" but he tried not to let it show. He reached out and lit two candles on the table top. "Our meal's not the same—I don't have any fresh ingredients this time—but I think it will do the trick. When we get home, I'll have to make it for you again. It's not the same without fresh lemon grass and rosemary."

As soon as he said it, he saw her stiffen. She stopped eating.

"What's troubling you, Seven? I'd like to help." He put his hand over hers, giving it a soft squeeze. She didn't pull away, but instead sighed. He thought he saw tears in her eyes for a moment but then they were gone.

"As much as the crew speculated what we would do when we reached Earth again, I never actually believed we'd make it."

"But we have."

"Yes. And I have no idea what to do."

"Well, like we talked about. You'll probably be debriefed. You've got a huge knowledge base on not only the Borg, but all the species they've encountered. I think you're going to be in high demand at Star Fleet. And I'll be within transporter range of wherever you are." He gave her a huge grin, but she didn't seem to notice.

"But, how will I regenerate?" The tone she used was more like a lost little girl than the woman he saw in front of him. And it was the last thing he would have thought she'd say.

"I don't know. Can't they replicate something for you on the surface?"

"It will take weeks." She took a shaky breath. "And I will be alone on the ship. Strangers will be coming in and out of the cargo bay. I'll be on display."

Chakotay took a deep breath. "I don't want you worrying about that. If they can't accommodate you on the surface, then I'll come and stay with you. You won't be alone."

"I'm used to," she took a deep breath, "my collective." Again he saw the tears in her eyes. "As much as being around others is difficult for me, I've become accustomed to everyone on the ship."

"Change is hard for you."

She wiped tears from her cheek with the tips of her fingers. "That is an understatement. I'm sorry. I am ruining our meal." She picked up her plate and began to eat again, but he could see her heart wasn't in it.

"Listen to me, okay? Whatever happens, I'll be with you." He'd told her twice, but she didn't seem to hear him. He put his plate down on the table, then reached up under her chin and gently lifted until her eyes met his. "I'll be with you."

Seven leaned into his embrace and he held her in his arms. He'd never seen her so emotional before. He kissed her temple and she pulled away.

"Are you sure that's all that's bothering you? It's not like you to worry."

She gave him a gentle smile. "Actually, I am having trouble adjusting to my emotions. Everything is much more heightened since the surgery. I used to be able to control my thoughts, but now they race through my mind, and I find I am saying things before I think about them."

Chakotay frowned. "Surgery? When did you have surgery?"

A shocked look crossed her face. "I wasn't going to tell you that."

"Look, Seven, when you're in a relationship with someone, you tell them when you're health is in danger. You share your burdens. When did you have surgery?"

She smiled at him, no doubt catching _his_ use of the word relationship. Then her smile faded.

"You remember when I tried to turn you away in astrometrics. You became angry and accused me of turning off my emotions like turning off a Borg switch."

He groaned. "I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't angry. You were pushing me away—and I," he paused, not used to being so open so quickly with anyone, "was afraid of losing you. I didn't mean what I said."

She brushed his hand with her fingers. "I know you didn't. But in a way, you were right. My cortical node was implanted with an emotion fail safe device that kept me from experiencing heightened emotional states—anger, sadness, joy," she blushed, "and passion."

"Are you serious?" He was flummoxed. "What would happen if you'd," he couldn't finish the thought. The memory of their last kiss rushed through him.

"I would shut down, and possibly perish."

"You should have told me." His voice rose.

"You are angry again." She leaned away from him.

"No, that's my fear talking _again_. I guess fear and anger can look the same sometimes." He took her hands in his. "You have to understand, Seven. You've become so important to me, so quickly, the thought of losing you frightens me more than I can say."

"And I you. That's why I took the risk and had the chip removed."

"Next time something like this happens, you let me know."

She nodded, her blue eyes warming to his, the panicky look finally dissipating. He leaned towards her, wanting nothing more than to kiss her, to assure her of his feelings for her. Just as their lips met, his door sounded.

They broke apart. "Who is it?" The frustrated tone of his voice surprised him.

"It's Tom. I just need a second."

Chakotay's shoulders slumped. "Come in."

**Reviews Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tom Paris charged into Commander Chakotay's quarters, stopping short when he saw Chakotay and Seven sitting together, the cozy dinner, the lit candles and lowered lights. He blinked. That _was_ Seven sitting there next to him on the couch, wasn't it?

"Oh. Hey, sorry to intrude. I just wanted to catch you before you disembarked in the morning. B'elanna and I always pictured raising our daughter on board the ship. And now, since we aren't going to be able to do that, we want to make sure she's dedicated here with all our closest friends in attendance."

"Tomorrow morning?"

"Yes. It'd mean a lot to us if both of you could come."

Chakotay and Seven looked at each other, as if checking their schedules. Seven smiled and nodded.

_What is going on here?_ Tom kept a straight face, but inside he was bursting with questions.

"Sure, we'd love to be there." He gave Tom a reassuring smile.

"Okay, great. We'll see you then, mess hall, 0800 hours." Tom backpedaled out of Chakotay's quarters as fast as he could. Once in the hall, he took a deep breath. "That was unexpected."

He heard people laughing up the hallway, and then heard Captain Janeway's voice. _Oh, boy._

The Captain came around the corner. "I thought I saw you come this way. Did you find Chakotay?"

"Uh, yeah. I found him."

"Good. I have to talk over a couple things with him. And then I need to track down Seven. I would have expected them both to still be in the mess hall, but they gave me the slip."

Tom swallowed. "Well, it just so happens you can catch them both in his quarters." He hadn't meant to sound so apologetic and cringed.

Janeway's hand paused over the door panel of Chakotay's room. "Oh?"

"Yeah. They're having dinner." _Shut up, shut up, shut up._

"Oh."

"Did you know they were seeing each other, Captain?" _I'm an idiot._

He saw her pallor change just a smidgeon. "I knew of the possibility."

"Well, it's probably not serious." He had long thought that the Captain and her first officer would one day get together.

"Actually, Tom, if they are together, then I've got the inside scoop that it's quite serious."

Tom wasn't sure what to make of his Captain's tone. She didn't seem upset, but she did seem out of sorts.

"Well, we'll see you all in the morning. Good night, Ma'am." He needed to get as far away from the situation as quickly as possible. And he needed to learn to keep his big mouth shut. But most of all, he needed to tell B'elanna. She was going to flip.


	3. Chapter 3

_**a/n Thanks scifiromance for the shout out and the encouragement to continue. This is all internal dialogue so bear with me!**_

Captain Katherine Janeway's hand hovered over the door panel outside Chakotay's quarters for a moment before dropping her arm. The Admiral had warned her about Chakotay and Seven's intense relationship, but she thought the time hadn't come to pass yet. She had even wondered if, now they were back home, Chakotay and Seven would go their separate ways.

At one time, she had speculated what it would have been like to have an intimate relationship with Chakotay—but that had been a long time ago. Now, although their friendship had deepened way beyond Captain and First Officer, she'd never let her imagination take her any further than that. She'd remind herself that if they'd met on Earth they wouldn't have had anything in common. They were two passionate leaders thrown together into an amazing circumstance. They'd pulled together, and become friends. And at times, she felt more. But she'd always known it was an unrealistic attraction.

Knowing all of this in her head didn't change the fear she had in her heart. What if she felt jealous when she saw them together? That wasn't the only thing bothering her. What of Seven? She was just learning what it meant to have closer friendships and relationships. How would she handle a romance? In the Admiral's timeline, Seven had died—maybe before she and Chakotay had faced any difficult decisions. Would their relationship fail simply because they had to face new challenges in the Alpha Quadrant? They were both up against some hard odds—he having once served with the Maquis and she having once belonged to the Borg. People were bound to be unkind, even suspicious. And now, with what Star Fleet had in mind, the pressure could be even higher.

Katherine had to admit, she had very strong mothering instincts where Seven was concerned. Protective instincts. To say she felt conflicted about two of her closest friends having a relationship was a huge understatement.

She readied herself for a confrontation. Never one to let her fears dictate to her, she took a deep breath and reached toward the entry panel. She paused when she heard laughter from within.

_a/n please review! Thanks_


	4. Chapter 4

Seven watched the doors close behind Tom, and turned her attention back to Chakotay. He gave her one of his biggest, dimpled smiles. He was trying to cover up what had just happened, she knew it, but despite her worries, she felt her insides melt. She covered her pleasure with a frown.

"By morning our dinner plans will be all over the ship." Seven's voice deadpanned.

"Is that so bad?"

"No. I just don't like to be a spectacle."

"It's natural for people that care about you want to see you happy."

"I did not get that impression from Lieutenant Paris. He looked more in shock than happy."

Chakotay pursed his lips. "In the past few months you've given me the amazing chance to get to know you better. If you gave more people that chance, let them in, I think you'd see less shock and more happy. I mean," he paused, taking her hand, "I'm pretty happy." He gave her a huge grin, all dimples again. It really wasn't fair that he could do that to her with just his smile. She felt herself giving in.

"I'm happy, too." She cupped his face with her hand.

"Now, where were we?" He put his arm around her side, drawing her towards him.

"Are you sure you don't want to secure your door? Or disable the com?" She whispered the words, her lips just centimeters from his.

"I think we're safe now." He reached up, cradling the back of her head in his hand and leaned in. Just as their lips met, the door chime sounded.

Chakotay groaned. "You've got to be kidding me."

Seven began to laugh.

"It's not funny. We're never going to get to finish a kiss."

She laughed more, and he joined her, and then his eyes darkened, focusing on her face. "By the way, I love hearing you laugh."

She locked gazes with him, having forgotten about the person outside.

"I didn't know the cortical node was keeping so much from me. I still have a lot to learn."

"And I'll be right here, helping you learn it." His words carried layers of meaning she was afraid to think about yet. As if he'd just realized what he'd said, he blushed. "I mean, I'll be here with you, while you learn it."

She smirked at him. "Would you like to try that again?"

"No. Not really." His eyes twinkled at her.

The door sounded for the third time.

"I guess I should let whoever that is in?"

"Now would be better than later." It was her turn to insert a double meaning. She heard him catch his breath, saw his face flush and watched him as he composed himself.

"Enter."

In walked Captain Janeway. They both stood, Seven on shaky legs. It was one thing for Tom Paris to know they were seeing each other, it was something else entirely for the Captain to catch them in a compromising position.

"Captain?" They both said in unison.

"Please, be seated. I saw Tom in the hall and he said I could catch you both here."

Chakotay and Seven glanced quickly at each other, then they sat back down on the sofa.

"I've spent the better part of evening in conference with Star Fleet. I wanted to let you know, Chakotay, that all of your Maquis records have been expunged based upon the service you've done for Star Fleet."

Seven watched the slow, shocked expression dawn across his face.

"That's very generous of them. I didn't expect it."

"I think they're doing a lot of things we don't expect. Which is the other reason I'm here." Her glance went to Chakotay and then back to Seven. "Lieutenant Barclay wanted me to let you know that anticipation of our return some day, he's fashioned an alcove for you to regenerate in. As luck would have it, they completed the project only days ago. As we speak, they are setting it up inside a house that Star Fleet would like to grant to you."

"That's very considerate of them. But, why would they do that?" Seven's eyebrows knit closer together.

"Well, as diplomatic and accommodating as we'd like to believe Star Fleet is, they usually do have an additional agenda. While Mr. Barclay is doing this out of the kindness of his heart, Star Fleet has paid for the project in hopes that you will," she paused looking for the right words, but Seven interrupted her.

"They want my cooperation in designing weapons to use against the Borg."

Janeway exhaled. "That, and your extensive knowledge base on other species."

"They're bribing her?" Chakotay's voice sounded insulted. "Don't they know she'd help them if they'd just ask?"

"Not exactly. She can turn them down. But, I think that if she did agree to help, it would go a long way into her gaining acceptance her in the Alpha Quadrant. For her and for Icheb."

"And I cannot afford to design an alcove of my own."

"No. There's that, too. I don't want you tied to this ship for the rest of your life. I think there are benefits on both sides."

"And what do they want from me?" Chakotay demanded, his eyes flashing.

"Your cooperation on occasion."

"To turn over my friends?"

"No. But to speak as a diplomat for peaceful relations with conflicted cultures and species. They are willing to give you just about any post you request—including advanced archeological research—just so you will make yourself available for certain diplomatic functions."

"I don't have to sell out my friends, just my soul?" He stood up and began to pace around his quarters.

"I wish you wouldn't look at it like that."

"And how would you look at it, Katherine?"

Seven tried to hide her surprise. She'd never seen Chakotay so animated or heated towards the Captain before. He'd called her Katherine. Before she could ponder it anymore, Janeway added an addendum.

"I'd like you two to think about something. I don't want either of you to compromise who you are, who you've become." She put her hand on Seven's shoulder, and looked intently into Chakotay's eyes. "I'm going to be pretty wrapped up for the next several months, and Seven will be on her own." She cleared her voice. "With your archeological background, I think with some convincing, we could get Star Fleet to team you up on this project."

Seven heard the concern in the Captain's voice, and knew she was right to be worried about her. She also knew she was asking Chakotay to watch out for her. Part of her rankled, wanting to take care of herself—but the newer emotional side of her felt relief at the idea he'd be around to help her. And they'd be together.

"Do _they_ know about us?" He waved a hand towards the station out his window.

Seven shot a look at Chakotay, his eyes locking on hers warmly for just a moment, losing the intensity and anger, and then he focused back on the Captain. Some how they'd gone from casually dating to being an 'us'. They'd never talked about it, but it seemed natural. And right.

"No. In fact, I didn't know about your relationship until just this moment."

The Captain's voice sounded odd to her. Seven couldn't put a finger on it.

"I was going to ask Harry to stick by Seven as a favor since I'm assuming he will be staying with his parents in California for a while. If he were unwilling because of family commitments, then I had intended to approach you. But, I think you'll agree this is a better solution than even I'd planned on."

Seven watched Chakotay's jaw grind as he thought. "I think you're right, Katherine. I won't sell my soul to them, though. If push comes to shove, I'm out of there. What do you think, Seven?"

Until that moment, she hadn't known what she thought. Her emotions were taking her on a wild ride, and it was hard to separate everything that was happening. One thing held her focus though, if things worked out right, she and Chakotay could work together—and that was one prospect she was willing to investigate.

"I think we should try it. But, if I start to feel coerced, we'll have to," she searched for the right word, "_borrow_ the alcove and move on." She raised her eyebrow at them both and they nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement. I'm having fun...Hope you are, too!**

Janeway left them on their own a half-hour before, but the atmosphere of the moment had definitely changed. They'd finished their meal together, but Chakotay felt unsettled in spirit as he cleaned away their dishes. He tried to think of something to lighten the mood.

"I understand there's going to be a ball given for us tomorrow night."

"Dancing?"

"Yes. Could I be your escort?"

He could see her thought process, and nearly smiled at her response.

"That would be an appropriate sixth date."

"Are we already on 6? I'd lost count."

"Although, I may be a less than adequate dance partner."

"I thought the Doctor gave you lessons?"

"That was some time ago. I have not been practicing."

He put his hand out towards her. "There's no time like the present."

"Now? I might crush your feet."

"Do you trust me?"

"Completely." The serious tone in her answer took him by surprise. Somehow along the way their tentative relationship had deepened into something more serious, more intense than he'd ever experienced. And it made him want to be more careful than ever.

"It's best to learn how to dance with someone you trust. Computer, play the Stonsay waltz." As the music began, he took her offered hand and they began to dance. He pulled her in closer, grasping her hand near his chest. "You are doing very well."

She met his eyes and blushed. "So are you."

Chakotay led her around his quarters. "We're a good match."

She rewarded his compliment with a heart melting smile.

"Ready for the dip?"

"I do not remember there being a dip." Her eyes widened as he tipped her back, her shoe slid out from under her and it threw him off balance. As they went down, he tried to slip under her to break her fall. She landed on his chest. "Are you damaged?" She glanced over him, her eyes pinched in concern.

"Just the wind knocked out of me. How about you?" He looked into her blue eyes, taken aback again by the intensity he saw there.

"No, I'm fine." She chuckled, shifting her weight to the side. "I do not think we should try that at the ball."

"Maybe the dip was a bad idea," he laughed with her, his arm around her back. He moved to get up, pulling her towards him as he did. Their noses touched, eyes darkened and smiles faded. He pulled her hair out of its customary bun and let it fall around her shoulders. He left his fingers entangled at the nape of her neck, pulling her gently towards him. Warning signals were going off in his mind, but he ignored them.

"Chakotay," she whispered, but he silenced her with his kiss, then another.

His automated alarm went off on his desk, alerting him to the beginning of the night shift. Their connection broke off, their foreheads touching as each searched the others eyes. Suddenly they both pulled away, as if sensing things were getting far out of hand, much too quickly. Seven's cheeks were flushed, and they were both breathing heavily. He stood, holding out his hand for her. "Let me help you up." As he did, he saw Seven press her fingers to her forehead.

"Are you okay?" He'd been stupid to lose control.

"Yes. I haven't been able to regenerate for several cycles because of all the activity. I'm sorry to cut our evening short."

"Let's get you to your quarters." He saw a look pass over her eyes. "What?"

"I never had proper quarters. I simulated some once—but I never followed through with asking for them. It seemed redundant at the time. But now I feel," she paused, "regret."

"Well, sounds like you're going to have your own place really soon." He lifted her by the hands and led her out of his quarters, down the hall towards the turbo lift. He noticed she didn't let go of his hand when crewmembers walked by. "Will Icheb be moving in with you?"

"I believe Icheb hopes to be accepted into the academy right away."

"You'll miss him."

"I have very strong maternal instincts concerning him."

"That's only natural. I think you've been a good mother to him."

"I don't want to see him hurt. He's very gifted, but others might see that as a threat."

Chakotay and Seven entered the cargo bay where her alcove sat waiting for her to regenerate.

"I'll come by just before 0800 and we'll go to the dedication together."

She gave him a nod, but didn't move away.

"Sorry our dinner got ruined again. One of these days, I promise, we'll have a proper date from beginning to end without interruptions." He kissed her cheek and started to turn away. With a quick tug on his arm, he was back in her arms, her lips on his, enveloped in her embrace.

They broke away, breathless. "Keep that up and I won't want to leave at all." He pulled her towards him again, reveling in her kiss, the feel of her reacting against him, the warmth of her body. Their kiss broke off, and he held her in his arms. She swayed.

"What is it?" He pulled back, checking her over for anything that might be wrong.

"I'm more fatigued than I expected." Her was face flushed with emotion and exhaustion.

He gave her a teasing smile, pulling her in closer. "Maybe it was the kiss."

Her eyebrow went up, and she gave him a knowing smile before heading towards her alcove. Before she closed her eyes, he climbed up next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Tucking you in." He winked, kissed her forehead and stepped off the platform. "Sweet dreams. See you in the morning." He took a quick peek behind him before the doors slid closed, and watched her close her eyes and sink into regeneration mode. He couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to share a life with her. The doors slid closed and he kept the image of her sleeping face with him all the way back to his quarters, and late into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Chakotay arrived at Seven's cargo bay with time to spare. He'd brought them coffee and scones to hold them over through the ceremony. When he entered the cargo bay, he heard someone mumbling to themselves.

"Seven?" He couldn't see her, but he heard rustling in the back. "Seven, are you back here?"

"Go away." Her voice sounded panicky.

"It's me. What's wrong?"

"I do not want you to see me like this."

He kept walking towards the sound of her voice, and came around a corner to where Seven was standing in front of a mirror. She wore a blue body suit. He'd seen it before. Her hair was down—his preference. She looked fine, but, she didn't appear to be ready to go.

"See you like what?"

She swung around on him, her eyes reddened. "I'm a mess. I can't wear this to a baby dedication. I've tried on dresses, but no one expects me to be in a dress. They expect this." She waved a hand down her side. "And until today, I didn't care," she choked on a sob, "but I can't walk around on Earth like this. They'll know I'm Borg, and hate me."

Chakotay didn't know what to say. "I think you look great. But if you want to wear a dress, that's fine too. They want you to come, they don't care what you're wearing."

"That is a typical male response. But, by now everyone will know we are a couple…dating…and they'll have certain expectations." She picked up a dress and tossed it on a crate nearby.

"I think we need to go see the Doctor."

"I don't need a doctor. I need a dress." Her eyes went a bit wild, scaring him. This was not the reasonable woman he knew. Something was amiss.

"Wear this one." He held up a long sleeved, deep blue dress. It was simple, almost business attire, but she'd look attractive in it. "And after the dedication, we'll talk to the doctor. Okay? Do it for me?" He realized he was coaxing her along, as if talking to a disgruntled child, but it seemed to work.

She sniffled and nodded, taking the dress from his hands. She went around behind a screen of containers and came back, composed and calm.

"Are you feeling better?" He couldn't see any signs of the tears she'd shed.

"I feel fine. Are you ready to go?"

Chakotay stared at her. Mood swings were one thing, this was something else entirely. "As long as you'll still go with me to sick bay after the dedication."

"There's nothing wrong with me. I don't need to see the doctor." The slight rise in the tone of her voice was the only hint that she'd been an emotional wreck only minutes before.

"Even so, we'll go. It'll give you a chance to say goodbye for a while."

If ever he'd seen fear race over someone, he did just then. "You're worried about having to see a new doctor?"

The once stiff, controlled exterior crumpled and she sank down against a storage container. "I just don't know what to expect. It is not logical. Everything is out of control."

"Come with me. We'll go see the Doctor right now." He tried to pull her to standing, but she wrenched away.

"No. You can't make me. Leave me!" She shoved him—hard. He fell back on the floor with a thud. Her hand flew to her mouth, in shock. "I have hurt you," she sobbed.

Chakotay raced towards her, gabbed her arm and tapped his com badge. "Doctor, medical emergency, two to beam to the sickbay, now."

"I'm not prepared to take patients; I'm on my way to the baby's dedication. I'm the godfather, you know. They've asked me to speak."

Seven wrenched in his grip. "Now, Doctor!"

Within seconds they're shimmering forms rematerialized in sickbay.

"Leave me! Go away." Seven's screams filled sickbay. The doctor raced over to where Chakotay was holding her down with a hypo-spray. She knocked it from his hand. Chakotay was strong, but he wasn't a fair match for Borg enhanced muscles. If the doctor didn't hurry, he'd be in trouble soon.

"It's okay. The doctor wants to help you. Let him."

"Why are you doing this? You don't love me, you love the captain." She pushed and shoved him, crying all the while. Her words cut him to the heart. The doctor reached in and administered the shot. She went still.

"What happened?" the Doctor demanded.

"Her emotions are all out of control. She's worried about leaving the ship, Icheb's departure, changing doctors, even what to wear. Her fears have made her completely irrational. I've never seen her like this."

"Can you carry her to the table?"

Chakotay lifted her from the floor. He was surprised that someone so light could pack such a punch. He watched as the doctor used his medical tricorder, scanning over her body. He stopped and focused on her cortical node.

"Everything Borg is in perfect working order. She does have very elevated levels of adrenaline and cortisol. She's under stress." He clicked the tricorder closed and gave Chakotay a long look. "Have you done something to upset her?"

"What? No. If there's nothing malfunctioning, then why is she over reacting like this?"

The doctor pursed his lips. "My reasoning tells me that it's normal every day stress."

"Stress?" He motioned towards her. "She knocked me off balance and I slid three feet."

"She's quite amazing, isn't she?" The Doctor didn't hide his admiration of Seven—a fact Chakotay no longer thought amusing.

"Back to the issue, please."

"Of course. You and I grew up with our emotions. We learned how to deal with disappointment, sadness, grief."

"You _and_ I?" Chakotay took issue with the hologram.

"I'm practicing my bedside manner. Fine. _You_." He cleared his computer controlled voice and continued. "You grew up with your emotions. Over time, your body built up resistances to them, ways to cope, means to alleviate our irrational fears. Seven hasn't had that luxury."

"You didn't do anything to warn her about this?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I did. I told her it would take time. I planned on helping her—but then we popped out here in the Alpha Quadrant and everything changed." He frowned. "Did she say she thought you were in love with the captain?"

"Again, the task as hand, Doctor, please." Chakotay wasn't about to discuss what Seven said. "How can we help her?"

"Well, shield her from stress. Help her to think things clearly. And this." He held out a hypospray to him. "Sedation will help."

"I'm not going to drug her every time she has an anxiety attack."

"It's just a precaution."

"No."

"Suit yourself." The Doctor shrugged and applied a second shot to her neck. Seven slowly came around, her eyes gaining focus.

"What happened?"

"You were overwhelmed. Remember we discussed the possibility of that occurring. I'd like you to start relaxation exercises. Drink soothing herbal teas. Take long walks and avoid stress."

A beeper went off in sickbay. "Oh, I'll be late. I'll leave you two to chat. The dedication is starting in ten minutes." He dematerialized and left them alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven couldn't meet Chakotay's eyes. She had never felt such shame before. She remembered everything she'd said and did. Every irrational, terrifying second of it.

"Are you feeling better?" The kindness in his voice heaped coals upon her head.

"Yes. Better."

"Well, that's good." He took a step towards where she sat on the table, but she shifted away from him.

"You may leave." She couldn't stand to be under his scrutiny. It was over now, she knew it. She'd never felt such comfort, such contentment in anyone's presence before—and she'd ruined it. Her only thought was going back to the cargo bay, packing her few belongings and heading straight for Star Fleet. They could use her how they saw fit. It would be her penance for all the violence she'd perpetrated against humanity. For what she'd done to him.

"I'm not leaving, not without you." He took her hands in his. "Look at me."

"I cannot. Please, don't," she tried to remove her hands, but he held them tight. His touch made her feel secure, accepted. The ache of what she'd just thrown away burned a hole in her chest. Nothing would ever be the same between them.

"Let's go to the dedication. It's not too late. And then after words, we'll go someplace private and talk."

She still wouldn't meet his gaze. "I'm not wanted. They only invited me because of you. And now there's no reason to go."

"That's not true. I wish you'd ease up on yourself a bit. You know you've earned their respect, many times over. Let them get to know you as a friend. Come with me. Please." He sounded so sincere, but he couldn't be.

Her eyes met his. "How can you want to be with me?" She didn't see any accusation in his eyes, just worry and affection.

"You didn't mean to shove me."

"That's even worse. I'm out of control. What happens the next time I lose control?"

"You won't."

Seven shook her head in bewilderment. "You don't know that. I don't even know that." Still he held her hands in his, his thumbs caressing their backs in gentle circles. "Please." Tears rolled down her cheeks. She was unaccustomed to letting herself cry. But there was no stopping it now. "Please leave me."

"Seven, look at me." He tipped her head up. "I'm not going anywhere without you, so get that through your head. You're stuck with me."

"I'm dangerous. I should not be around any one. I can't be trusted."

He sighed. "You aren't any more dangerous than I am. You just need to learn how to deal with your emotions."

It was clear he wasn't going to give up. He was letting his own emotions delude him. She would attend, and then find a way to escape. "Fine, we'll go."

"Good." He took her hand and led her from sickbay to the mess hall.

As they entered, they could hear the last of the Doctor's speech past the crowd gathered.

"Lastly, I'm not only pleased to be Miral's godfather, I'm honored."

The proud parents held up their daughter for all to see and everyone began to clap. People made their way forward to congratulate Tom and B'Elanna on their new baby daughter. Chakotay tugged Seven towards them as well.

B'Elanna beamed at them. "I'm so glad you could make it." She gave Seven a warm smile and held out Miral towards her.

"No, I couldn't."

"Sure you could." B'Elanna put Miral in Seven's arms. New emotions raced through her. Pleasure at holding something so delicate, fear that she would harm the baby, and a surprising intense longing to hold a child of her own rushed over her so quickly she felt as though something had struck her. She handed the baby shakily to Chakotay who held her as if he were meant to hold a child.

"She's adorable." He grinned down into the baby's face as Tom looked on in pride.

Seven felt regret grip her heart seeing Chakotay look so fatherly. If they were to marry, they'd have no children of their own. She'd been told by the Doctor the likelihood of her conceiving would be virtually impossible. Chakotay deserved better than that. So much better than her.

"I'm really glad you came, Seven." B'Elanna's voice startled her from her thoughts.

"You are?"

"Yes. Tom and I would like you to come to dinner some night, once we're all settled. I don't want to lose touch with you."

"Why?"

"I know we've butted heads, but I think it's because we're so similar in our passion for getting things done. It's just that we have two different routes we go to get there. Remember that time you sent that electrical shock wave that knocked out that Hirojan who was attempting to break the first data stream we'd gotten from the alpha quadrant?"

"Yes. That was a year ago."

"That's when I knew we could be friends." B'Elanna gave her a huge grin.

"Friends?" Shock waves ran through her. She's always admired B'Elanna's dedication and passion for her job, but she'd never attempted to get to know her. She'd always felt alienated from the crew, a position that didn't trouble her much—until lately. Now, everything troubled her. There were so many lost possibilities. Anger bubbled below the surface. The Borg had taken so much from her.

Seven began to back away, when the Captain moved forward, brushing by her as if she weren't there. She put her hand on Chakotay's shoulder and peered down at the baby.

"Oh, she's just lovely, B'Elanna. You and Tom are very blessed." The Captain didn't remove her hand. She leaned in and whispered something to Chakotay. He laughed and nodded, smiling into the Captain's eyes. He said something softly back, something that made the Captain happy.

Seven felt ire, jealously, rage, all boiling to the surface. Chakotay looked up into her eyes, still smiling, but then his smile faded. She backed away, pushing through the crowd, and left the hall. She ran fast and hard to the turbo lift. Once in the cargo bay, she began to pack her things. She had to leave. She went to the control module and paged the space station.

"Space Dock Alpha."

"How long until the next shuttle leaves for the surface?"

"One's leaving in ten minutes."

She grabbed her bags and turned around to see Chakotay standing in the doorway.

"I thought we'd go down together." His expression showed hurt. Illogical.

"I am leaving now." She started to push past him, but he held tightly to her arm.

"No, you're not. We're going to talk. Then, if you still want to leave, you can."

"You cannot hold me here."

"Yes, I can. I'm your commanding officer—for at least two more days. You can't set foot off this ship unless I say you can." His jaw ground out each word. "Go. Sit. Down."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks for all the wonderful and encouraging reviews. If you are new to the story, please let me know how you like it (or don't like it). There may be a slight lull before posting the next chapter-I have a bit of research to do.**

Seven obeyed and sat down where Chakotay pointed. He turned around and secured the cargo bay.  
>"I don't want anyone walking in while we're talking. And we're not leaving the ship until we get things straightened out. Understood?"<p>

She wanted to hit him.

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir." The vehemence in her voice startled her, but she hid it from him.

He exhaled in frustration. She didn't care. He came and stood over her. She waited for him to yell. Instead, he caressed the top of her head, and tipped up her face.

"What upset you at the dedication?"

She shook her head. How could she tell him everything that was going through her mind? They'd only been seeing each other for a short time. He didn't know she'd loved him for months. That she'd made a hallo-program of him. That she'd hoped he'd notice her, and how pleased she was when he finally did. He didn't know how important he had become to her. He only knew about the past few weeks—and there was no way he would feel the same about her. There was no way he'd understand her feelings. And after what she had seen in the mess hall, he didn't only have feelings for her—he cared for the Captain.

"I need you to tell me," he urged.

Fine. She'd tell him, and then he'd leave and she'd be alone just like she wanted. Just like she deserved to be.

"You have feelings for the Captain, and she for you."

His eyes widened. "I don't." He shook his head. "We are close friends, more than friends because of all we've been through. I'm her first officer and confidant. But, there's nothing romantic between us."

"She cares for you." She felt her throat close off, tears rolling again. Everything swirled out of her control.

"We care for each other. But not like that, Seven. Katherine and I had a special bond because of what we've experienced. But, it's not romantic. I promise you."

Seven could see and hear his sincerity, but she didn't know if she believed him.

"That's not all of it, though. There must be more. What's the rest?"

"The child."

"What about Miral?"

"You love children. You'll be a good father one day."

"I hope to."

The words sank in, cutting her deep. "You deserve to be."

"Seven, please, tell me." He sank down on his knees before her so they were head to head.

"I'm just so angry." She bit her lip, the pain helping her focus.

"At who?"

"The Borg. They took everything from me. They took my parents. They stole my emotions, my childhood, my life. They took who I could have been and erased her." She cried out right now. "I want to know her. I miss her."

Chakotay took her in his arms. "It's okay to grieve who you could have been." She nodded into his shoulder, afraid to tell him the rest.

"Listen to me; you're getting your life back. Look how far you've come! And now, you're gaining back your emotions."

"That's not all." Seven pulled away from him, wiping her eyes on her shirt sleeve. "You said, while we were dancing, that we were well matched. We are not. I cannot have children." She saw the pain in his eyes. "They took that, too. This relationship will not work." It hurt more than she expected to say the words. She waited for him to stand, to leave her as she knew he must. She tried to ready herself for the pain, but couldn't. She didn't have the tools. Fear welled up in her chest, choking her.

"Now you listen to me, I will not give up on you." His words trickled into her heart, whisping around it like a salve.

"Why not? We have only been seeing each other for a short time. You can move on. It is the logical thing to do. I cannot give you what you need."

"You have to ask?" He towards hers, touching foreheads, closing his eyes. When he opened them, the compassion she saw in them took her breath away. "I love you, Seven. I know we've only been together a short time. But I do. I love your logic—even when it drives me crazy. I love that you care for others deeply—even if you can't show them yet, it's in your eyes. I love your commitment, your intensity." He took a shuddering breath. "You're right—it's illogical. But sometimes love is illogical. At first it's an attraction, then it's a feeling, and then it's a choice. And I choose you."

She sobbed. "What?"

"I said I choose you."

"Really?" She couldn't make sense of what he was saying. "But I cannot give you children."

"We can adopt."

"I'm an emotional time bomb."

He laughed. "Just right now. It'll get better, I promise. You just need to share it with someone. With me. Before you let things spiral out of control, tell me. I can be your sounding board." He took her face in his hands. "Do you still trust me?"

"Yes. And I love you, too." The admission released a knot of tension in her stomach, making it possible to breathe easily again.

"Promise me something?"

"What?"

"You won't ever push me away again. I don't think I could take it." His eyes were red with unshed tears.

"I promise."

Leaning in, he pressed his lips to hers, the salt of their tears mingling on their lips. He drew her close, into a tight embrace. "You're going to be okay," he whispered into her ear, "we're going to be okay."


	9. Chapter 9

"Bring her in low, Tom." Captain Janeway instructed the crew to be prepared for their final descent into Earth's atmosphere. "They want us to fly over the golden gate, and land on pad five."

"Yes Ma'am." Tom tapped in the coordinates, watching on screen as he flew Voyager in through the atmosphere, past the Golden Gate Bridge.

Chakotay sat next to Janeway, taking in the scene. The city was more beautiful than he remembered from his Academy days. He looked back as Seven who stood behind them at her station. She too had her eyes affixed to the screen.

"Anyone waiting for you down there, Chakotay?" Janeway asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"I don't expect anyone. My sister, Sekaya is off world. The last surviving friends I have are in prison." Janeway looked surprised, but he didn't want to sugar coat it.

"I'm sorry." She squeezed his arm, and then swiveled to Seven. "Will your aunt be meeting you?"

Seven shot a look to Chakotay and then back to the Captain. "I had not considered that. I do not know."

Tom Paris landed the ship with ease. The ship went still, as if everyone was holding their breath in expectation of what was to come.

"Well, this is it." Janeway gave the bridge crew an encouraging smile and tapped her communication badge. "Attention crew. Welcome to Earth. As you know, a reception for us and our loved ones will take place as soon as we disembark. And tonight there will be a Starfleet sponsored gala. You and any guest of your choice are invited to attend. I hope to see you all there. Tomorrow there will be a general meeting for the crew at 1030 hours where we'll find out what to do next. Until then, have a wonderful time. Janeway out."

Whooping could be heard throughout all decks, but the senior officers stayed put. They'd grown close over the past few years—family close. They all seemed to sense that nothing would be the same as soon as they stepped foot off the ship.

"We'll all keep in touch. That's an order." Janeway looked at them, each in turn, then softly said, "Dismissed."

Tom, B'Elanna with Miral, and Harry left, casting backward glances at everyone.

Chakotay put his hand out towards Seven, who grasped it. "Ready?"

"I suppose so." He smiled at the Captain and they left the bridge. Seven stopped walking.

"Icheb is waiting for me in the cargo bay."

"I'll go down with you."

The crew was lining up, exiting through one of the transport doors. Seven could hear cheers, cries and music. As they disembarked the crowd seemed to swallow each new arrival up. Seven shielded her eyes from the sun. According to her research, it was a rare, fogless day for the Bay City.

"I smell the ocean," Icheb remarked.

"It's blowing in clear and clean today." As Chakotay gripped Icheb's shoulder, and Seven felt surer than ever that the day would go well.

"Annika!" They turned towards a woman shouting Seven's given name. And older woman pushed through the milling crowds and pulled Seven into her embrace. "Oh, Annika, you are home. Safe and sound." She pushed her away, kissed her on both cheeks and pulled her back in again. Seven forced herself to relax and hug her aunt in return.

"Aunt Irene. I'm glad to see you."

"Oh, you beautiful girl. So like your mother." Aunt Irene took in Chakotay for the first time. "And is this your friend, Chakotay?"

"Yes."

"Welcome home, Chakotay." Aunt Irene also embraced him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hansen."

"Please, call me Irene." She patted his arm. She turned to Icheb. "You must be Icheb."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hansen."

Irene took his face in her hands. "Now, none of that, young man. I'm Aunt Irene. You're part of the family. Understand?"

Icheb's eyes showed his surprise. "Yes, Aunt Irene."

Unexpected warmth rushed through Seven, and she felt tears in her eyes.

"They have a luncheon prepared for us in the large dining hall, are you all hungry?" She linked arms with Seven and Icheb and began guiding them towards the entry way of the building. They went inside, where tables were quickly filling. There was a buffet to their left, and they filed into the line, and got their food. Before long, they were sitting, eating and visiting.

"So, there's a ball tonight?" Irene addressed Seven.

"Yes."

"Do you have a dress?"

"I do not. I thought I would replicate one." She glanced at Chakotay who was speaking to Icheb, and pointing out things to him in the dining hall.

"Would you let me help you get ready? Your mother and I used to love to go to dances. We'd fix each other's hair. It'd be such fun. In fact, I have a couple of her dresses in storage. I pulled them out as soon as I heard. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes. I would." Seven had never been nostalgic before, but the desire to see her mother's clothing built inside.

Irene took her hand and squeezed it. "I know we can't get back the years we've lost—but I'm so looking forward to the future."

After the lunch was over, Irene invited them back to her house.

"I'm afraid I can't go. The Captain and I have a short briefing to attend." He kissed Seven on the cheek. "But, I'll see you at the ball, right?"

She nodded.

"Icheb, will you escort her for me?"

Icheb stood taller. "Of course, Sir."

"Call me Chakotay. We're not on duty." He patted Icheb's back, and left them on their own.

Twenty minutes later, they were standing in front of Irene's house. It was a foursquare style bungalow sitting in a small neighborhood edged with green lawns and abundant flower beds. Children ran through the streets, playing games. Icheb watched them with curiosity.

"I'm afraid there aren't many children your age here, Icheb. I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends at the Academy, though."

"I'm sure." Icheb imitated Irene's tone and speech pattern.

Once inside, Irene sat Icheb down with old photo albums and took Seven off to her spare bedroom. She began pulling gowns from the closet and laying them on the bed for Seven to peruse.

"They are all the same colors I feel myself drawn to. Reds and blues."

"You and your mother share the same coloring. I thought this one would be perfect." Irene held out a full length royal blue gown, long sleeved, off the shoulder with a deep dipping back. Seven was drawn to it.

"Yes. I will wear that one."

"Your Chakotay will be impressed."

Seven felt her cheeks go hot.

"He's very handsome," her aunt continued.

"Indeed."

"I can see he loves you very much, and Icheb, too. Will he be staying in the area?"

"Yes. He will be working with me on a special archeological mission Starfleet has assigned to me. We will be classifying and cataloguing data the Borg collected on hundreds of species."

Irene's face blanched for a moment. "You mean when they were assimilated."

"Yes."

Irene bit her lip. "Do you know if your mother is still alive, Seven?"

"When I left the collective I could not hear her voice."

"Does she know what she's lost?"

"If you are wondering if she's suffering, she is not. When I was part of the collective, I had no sense of loss or need. The memories I carried did not cause me sadness." She didn't mention Unimatrix Zero, the dream place where some of the Borg could enjoy freedom during their dream states.

"I suppose that's a blessing." Irene wiped tears from her eyes. "It's hard to know whether to mourn, or not."

Seven frowned, not sure how best to respond. "I would not mourn again, Aunt Irene. The person that was my mother is gone."

Irene pulled her into her arms. "But, you're here. And we have Icheb."

Seven felt the comfort of her aunt's arms. It surprised her that she missed something she'd never experienced. Being held in a motherly way, the comfort of it, filled her once again with regret. She used the mind relaxation exercises she'd been practicing, and she regained her control.

"What is it, dear?" Irene pulled away from her.

"I recently had a Borg implant altered to allow me to experience heightened emotional states. I am finding it difficult to compensate for the fluctuation."

"Well, I'm sixty-four years old, and I'm still having trouble, so don't be too hard on yourself." She patted Seven's arm. "You'd better hurry, or you'll be late for the ball."

Seven did a double-take at her aunt's words, and then headed into the bathroom to change.


	10. Chapter 10

Chakotay paced around the ballroom, keeping his eye on the door, waiting for Seven to arrive. He tugged down on his black tuxedo jacket and adjusted his tie. She and Icheb should have been there by now. He felt a hand clap him on the shoulder. Turning he looked into Tom Paris's eyes.

"Did you get stood up?"

"Not hardly. She's just running a bit late."

Tom frowned. "Seven, late? Doesn't she have a built in chronometer or something?"

Tom was right. She shouldn't be late. Something was wrong. And of course it had to happen tonight of all nights.

"Maybe I should contact her aunt."

"I'm teasing. Come on, lighten up a bit. It's only ten minutes past the hour. The band isn't even warmed up yet."

Another group of people filtered in, but still no Seven and Icheb. He sighed aloud.

"You have got it bad." Tom chuckled.

Chakotay shot him a look, and Tom lifted his hands in defeat. "I'm just saying."

In the back of the room, the band began to play, and people started to make their way to the dance floor. B'Elanna came up behind Tom and wrapped her arm around his.

"They're playing our song."

"Really? I didn't know we had a waltz."

"Any song is our song. Who knows how long it will be before we get a chance to be alone again? My father's only going to be in town for two days. After that, it's you, me and Miral."

"That's pretty great, isn't it?" Tom grinned from ear to ear.

"It sure is. She's amazing." B'Elanna paused, worry cast over her features. "Should we go get her?"

"Your father's got this covered. Don't worry. You're right, let's make the most of the evening." He kissed her cheek a split second before she tugged on Tom's arm, pulling him to the dance floor. Chakotay watched them slip into each other's arms and naturally meld into the crowd of dancers.

"Waiting for your date?" The Captain's gravelly voice broke through his thoughts. He turned and saw her, decked out in black satin regalia.

"Where's _your_ date?"

"I'm stag, I'm afraid. But, my dance card is already partially filled and will soon be full. There isn't an officer in the room who doesn't want to hear about the Delta Quadrant." She gave him a wink.

"I'm sure that's not the only reason they want to dance with you. You look amazing."

"Thanks." She looked him over. "You look pretty sharp yourself."

Chakotay gave her a bow. Just then he heard murmurs from near the doorway. He looked up in time to see Seven entering. The blue gown she wore set off her eyes, making them radiant. Her hair was down, curled into soft ringlets at the tips, glowing gold under the soft lights. Men parted for her as she stepped into the room. He felt blessed beyond measure when her eyes locked on his, and everyone else in the room faded away. As they walked towards each other, Chakotay was faintly aware of voices, but nothing else. No one else mattered. She was here, and she was his.

They met, and he clasped her hands in his. "You look incredible." She blushed under his gaze. "I was worried."

"I'm sorry I am late. Icheb decided at the last minute not to attend. He brought me and dropped me off outside—but then returned to Aunt Irene's." She smiled. "I believe she intends to 'spoil' him."

"Good for Aunt Irene." He pulled her closer and whispered. "Dance with me."

Seven tipped her head back, a teasing glint in her eyes. "But, no dipping."

"No." He still hadn't taken his eyes off of her. They walked to the floor and picked up the beat as if it were something they were accustomed to doing every day. And still, he noticed no one else around them. She was the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, ever had the privilege to be with, and she was in his arms. They danced five dances, and then moved off the floor and stepped out of doors onto a balcony. There were people here and there, sitting on benches, standing near the railing, cooling off and visiting.

The moon was out in its full glory. Chakotay led her to a quiet spot, away from the others, where their view was blocked by a trellis covered in roses. He picked one for her.

"I will keep it in a book. A memory of our sixth date." She slipped it into her clutch.

"Only six dates. Things have sure moved quickly with us." He motioned for her to sit on the empty bench and he joined her. "Sometimes things are just right."

"I agree. What will we do on our seventh date?"

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it will work out." The plan he'd formed earlier in his mind began to muddle as it played with his nerves.

"What ever it is, I am sure I will enjoy it." She spoke with such confidence in him that he mustered his courage all over again.

"I thought," he paused, "we'd skip to the end of dating and take the next step."

Seven's brows furrowed in thought. "I have not read about the next step. Please enlighten me."

Sweat broke out across the back of his neck. "Well, people date for a while and see if they are a good match."

"We are a good match." Her brows furrowed.

"Exactly." This was going horribly. Everything he'd thought to say, everything he'd planned had fallen through the sieve that was now his brain. He erased the plan and decided to wing it. "Seven, you know how Tom and B'Elanna had their baby dedication now, because in a few days everyone is going to go their separate ways?"

"Yes."

"Well, I got to thinking, if we were still on Voyager, still in the Delta Quadrant, we'd probably date a bit more. But as it is," he paused, not sure what to say next.  
>"Do you wish to change the parameters of our relationship?" He heard the fear in her voice and grabbed her hands in his to stop her panic before it began.<p>

"I do. But for the better."

"How can it be better?" He loved her more when she said that.

"If you were my wife." He slipped off the bench and held open a box with an engagement ring perched inside. "Seven, will you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

Seven froze. He wasn't sure she was breathing, and then a trembling nod began, a tear rolled down her cheek and her lips parted. "Yes."

He slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into his arms, his lips pressed against hers, his arms wrapped around her. When they parted, she stared down at the ring, into his eyes and was kissing him again before he knew it.

An hour later, composed, they rejoined the ball. As they took to the dance floor, everything seemed different. The colors of the décor were more vivid, the music more intense, and Seven, especially Seven, more solidly in his arms than ever. As the night went on, people began to leave and Chakotay saw his chance. He led Seven up near the stage and asked for a microphone.

"Can I have your attention?" The dancers went still, and those sitting at tables stopped talking. All eyes were on his. He looked around, picking out his closest friends. Tuvok stood with his wife, Katherine on the floor with her latest partner, Tom and B'Elanna staring over at him, Harry and his date, and the Doctor with his date. In a few days, they'd all go their separate ways. But for one last time, they'd be together. He put his hand out to Seven and pulled her near him.

"We have an announcement to make."

The next morning came fast and furious. They'd all arrived for the meeting at Starfleet headquarters and were standing ill at ease facing an empty podium. People spoke in hushed tones. No one knew what to expect. Tension grew in the air. Chakotay watched Seven from one foot to the other, clenching her hands together in rhythm.

"Are you doing okay?"

She shot him a look of surprise. "I am doing my relaxation exercises. They seem to help."

"Good." He saw the worry in her eyes. "Whatever happens, we're together."

Seven's eyes softened at the edges. "Yes." She took his hand and exhaled, visibly relaxing.

Just then, Admiral Paris entered the room. A wall slid back behind them, revealing open tables and chairs, each one with a name placard on them.

"Welcome everyone. Please move to your assigned seats. At each seat, there is a package with your name on it. Please leave it unopened until I give you directions otherwise." Admiral Paris directed the throng of Voyager crew members towards their chairs. Most of the Machis had been on pins and needles, wondering if they would be prosecuted for crimes against the federation now that they had returned to the Alpha quadrant. Seeing clearly that no one had been taken into custody, they were finally relaxing and feeling more like they were indeed home to stay.

"I will keep this short. Several of the brass here at Star Fleet headquarters wanted to have a formal get together. But we've decided against any commendation ceremonies." He smiled genuinely around the room, his eyes resting on his son, Tom for a moment. "We realize that calling attention to your actions, individually or as a group in front of total strangers would be wasted on you as you've become as close as family. As such, we've decided to keep it in the family. You can, at leisure, open the packages now in your hands and read the plaques that were made for each of you individually. You all had exemplary behavior under considerably hard circumstances, and I can honestly say we are all proud of each and every one of you."

He paused again, taking a drink of water quickly before continuing. "Now, I would also like you to make note of any promotions that the officers and civilians have achieved. Your Captain will be handing out pips after I leave. And, I would like to say, that during a unanimous vote by the leaders of the academy, each and every one of the non-regulation star fleet officers were accepted into the fleet at the status that Captain Janeway had previously established, or has recommend based on your service to the crew. Without question, you deserve this and more. A few of those officers were also promoted based on their performance during your time in the Delta quadrant." There were mummers around the room at his statement. This was not at all what they had expected. "And finally, one last bit of news. Two years ago, we began designing a ship, to honor those who we considered lost on Voyager. It is aptly named Voyager B. This ship will be ready in six months. If any of you want to be assigned to Voyager B, then you get first choice. No one is ordering anyone to do so, but I would strongly suggest you consider this. You are all a finely tuned team, again I'll use the word family, and never has there been a crew so heavily decorated." The room filled with disbelief.

"And with that, I will hand over the podium to the Admiral." He turned to the seat at his right and faced Admiral Janeway, shaking her hand warmly as she walked past him. He stepped out of the hall and the door slid closed in his wake, leaving only the Voyager crew behind.

They crew could see that the Admiral was as surprised as they were at this offer. She stood speechless before them all.

"I guess we all have some thinking to do. I'd have to be demoted back to Captain—I don't know if I want to do that." Everyone laughed at her sarcasm. "Frankly, I'm at a loss for words." Janeway looked rather helplessly towards her first officer, Chakotay. He stood up, feeling all eyes suddenly turn towards him.

"I'm as shocked as the rest of you are. I fully expected to return to some kind of civilian life, not because I wanted to, but because that would be the only choice I was given. I think we all have some heavy thinking to do." He sat back down, rather stiffly, looking uneasily towards Seven. Her gaze was focused down on the plaque in her hand.

Janeway went around the room, asking crew members to stand as she applied pips to their uniform. After each one, the crew clapped. Finally, she came to Seven.

"Seven of Nine, please stand." Seven's eyes widened, but she did as requested.

"For exemplary duty above and beyond, you have been awarded the level of lieutenant." Janeway applied the pips to the edge of her outfit. "You know this means you'll have to get a uniform like the rest of us." Several people chuckled. Janeway held out her hand. "Congratulations." As Seven took Janeway's outstretched hand, the crew applauded.

Seven sat back down and glanced at Chakotay, who gave her a huge grin. He could tell her emotions were in turmoil, but she seemed to be handling it okay.

"Now, that's done." Janeway turned to face her crew, and then her gaze settled on Seven and Chakotay. "I think we all have a wedding to attend."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thanks for going on this ride with me. I've appreciated all your comments and encouragement-very humbling! I hope you enjoy this last chapter. I'll probably pick up the story again...sometime soon.**

Seven held her breath and checked around the corner of Voyager's cargo bay. It appeared the whole crew had turned out for their wedding. At the head of the crowd stood a Starfleet Chaplin, waiting for her. Near him stood Chakotay and Tom Paris.

"Are you okay dear?" Seven's heart raced against her rib cage and she twisted around to see her Aunt staring at her.

"Icheb said you appeared pale." Her aunt walked towards her, touching her cheeks and checking her over.

Seven glanced at Icheb, who wore not only a navy tuxedo, but a guilty look.

"I am well. Just," she paused, "unnerved."

"I can see why. Getting married is a big step. Are you sure you love him?"

"I am." Her eyes focused on Aunt Irene.

"And you share common interests and goals?"

"Surprisingly, yes. I think we are well matched in many areas."

"And I can see his love for you shine in his eyes—I don't think there's anything he wouldn't do for you. So, there's nothing to be nervous about."

"Your argument is well thought out. But still, my stomach feels unsettled."

"Butterflies."

"Pardon me?"

Icheb interrupted. "Aunt Irene means the fluttering and unsettled feelings in your stomach are likened to butterflies. It's an old Earth saying." The traditional wedding march began to play and Icheb stepped forward and put his arm out for her. "There's no time like the present."

Seven's eyebrow went up. "Another saying?"

"I've been practicing Earth vernacular to fit in better at the academy."

Aunt Irene came around in front of her, adjusted the bodice of her ivory, lace covered gown, and tugged on one tendril of hair to frame her face. "You look perfect." She stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss her on her cheek. "Your mother and father would be so proud of you." After releasing a sigh, she entered the bay and found a place to stand near the front.

Icheb leaned towards her, "I think you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen."

Seven thought to remind him she was the only bride he'd ever seen, but didn't want to spoil the moment. Instead she gave him a smile. "As you say, there's no time like the present." She took a deep breath and swallowed down the panic that was building.

He nodded and escorted her up to the front of the cargo bay, handing her off to Chakotay. As soon as she took his arm it was like no one else existed. All the butterflies vacated her stomach. Their eyes met and held. As the ceremony continued, and their vows were said, time seemed to stop. And then it was over, he was kissing her and there were cheers and shouts of congratulations ringing in the bay. Tables, food and the cake were carried in, and the bay was transformed into a dining hall.

"May I offer my congratulations, Seven." The Doctor approached from the side.

"Thank you, Doctor. And thank you for your help in controlling my emotions."

"The exercises I suggested are working?"

"Yes. I have only been near panic six times in the past two days."

"Well, that is progress." He cleared his voice. "I can't tell you how happy I am for you, Seven. There was a time, well, that doesn't matter. I'm just glad you have Chakotay."

Seven smiled at him, knowing how hard the speech must have been for him. Just then her groom caught her eye, and she excused herself to join him. As soon as she was within reach, Chakotay kissed her. Just as he was deepening the kiss, the Admiral approached cleared her voice.

"I just wanted to congratulate you both." Chakotay and Seven broke away, red-faced. Janeway gave them each warm hugs. "You both mean the world to me. I wish you every happiness." She turned on Chakotay. "And _you_ take care of her."

"Yes Ma'am." He saluted. "Thank you, Katherine." As they watched her walk away, towards the dining tables, he leaned towards Seven, his warm breath sending an excited shiver down her side. "I think we've been here long enough, don't you?"

"Would it not be considered rude to leave unannounced?"

Chakotay frowned, but carried a twinkle in his eyes. "Absolutely."

She gave him a serious look and then leaned in and whispered, "Then let's go." They slowly backed out of the party, away from the revelers and down out onto the grounds.

Within thirty minutes they were standing in front of their new home. It was within walking distance of the Academy—no doubt part of Starfleet's plan to encourage their help in creating the new species database. From the outside, it appeared to be an unassuming two-story modern home covered with extensive windows and pale blue concrete walls. There was a small flower bed edging the front lawn.

"All of our things should be inside." He led her up the path, and opened the door. She started to enter, but he stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. "I have to carry you."

"Carry me?"

"It's an Earth tradition. The groom carries the bride over the threshold of their home." He hoisted her into his arms and carried her inside. She felt an emotion she'd never felt before. Giddy. As he let her down, she melded into his arms and he pressed his lips to hers. He broke away. "I guess we'd better get changed and get our bags or we'll never make it to our honeymoon on time."

She pulled him back towards him. "I thought we were already on our honeymoon." She caught his mouth with hers, and all thoughts of packing or changing left her mind. For the first time since she'd learned to control her emotions, she let them free, expressing her desire for him with everything she had in her. A whimper escaped from deep within her throat and he answered her with a groan of his own. She felt him pull away and opened her eyes. He held her hand and walked to the door, closing it. Then he turned back around and lifted her into his arms.

"Another tradition?"

"I just like holding you." He lifted her from her feet and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. As he laid her on the bed, he lay next to her, kissing her. She stopped him with her hand against his chest. "And if we are late for the transport and our vacation?" He leaned in closer, and pulled her hair loose from the ties that held it in perfect place for the wedding. "There'll be another one—someday." He lowered his mouth to hers and then trailed kisses down the side of her neck. "Or not." His kisses intensified and her mind whirled with sensation. Suddenly, he broke away, turning his head one way and then the other.

"What are you doing?"

"I just figured it was about time."

"For what?"

"To be interrupted."

She tipped his head down towards hers. "Explain."

"Just that every time we're about to lose ourselves in one another," he pressed his warm mouth to hers, and then continued, "Someone interrupts us."

Seven reached up, kissing him. "That will not happen. For one thing," she kissed him again, nibbling his lip, "Everyone expects us to be gone. And for another thing," she kissed him under the chin, and then on the neck, "I was told the comm system will not be functional until we return."

His eyes snapped to hers, darkening. "So, what you're saying is," he leaned down, pressing his mouth against her throat and then moved back to her face, "we could stay here for two weeks and never be interrupted?"

"Precisely," she answered, breathless.

His eyes twinkled down at her. "Now, that's what I call a honeymoon." He lowered himself towards her, enveloping her in his arms, burying his face in her neck.

Her next thought had nothing to do at all with transports.


End file.
